I Keep My Words
by nurzubesuch
Summary: How the talk between Sylar and Mohinder could have gone if Maya hadn't interfered. Spoilers for season two finale "Powerless".


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>I keep my words<strong>

Doctor Mohinder Suresh was bowed over his microscope. It had been stalling so far, only buying time until someone would see Sylar over the surveillance system, Bishop had installed in this lab, seemingly without Mohinder noticing it. Even now that he had the blood sample before him, he could have stalled even longer, pretending that it took time to figure out, what was hidden in this sample. But now that he actually saw it, the scientist in him took over and it went out before he could stop himself.

„How …? You have the same strain of the virus Niki has." Mohinder turned around to the killer who had been waiting there patiently for him to do his work. „The Company injected you as well."

„Injected me." Sylar repeated almost scandalized and even more angry, he asked: „Someone did this to me?"

„I don´t understand that." Mohinder mumbled more to himself than to Sylar. „If they only wanted to kill you, why didn´t they just shoot you or something like that? Why injecting you with the virus?"

„They didn´t want to kill me." Sylar stated. „They saved me, bandaged my wounds." He shook his head. „But why?" he asked and stepped a little closer. „Why did they do that to me, Mohinder?"

„I don´t know." the geneticist said honest. „Didn´t they say anything to you?"

„No. My prison guard was obviously not willing to answer any questions. I found myself in a little cabin somewhere in the jungle of South America. I was lost."

„That doesen´t make any sense." Mohinder mumbled, back in his own thoughts again. „If they already injected you with the virus, they had to know that it worked. That means they didn´t need me to test it on Monica."

„Who´s Monica?" Sylar wanted to know.

„No one." Mohinder hurried to say, afraid to make Sylar too curious about the girl´s abilities. „Just a young girl I tested." he said therefor, hoping it would sound innocent and unimportant enough in the killer´s ears. „They wanted me to inject her with the virus to take away her abilities." he explained and couldn´t help but had to add: „I didn´t do it."

Sylar smiled at him knowingly and nodded. „They wanted you to do something for them." he then recalled the main information in this whole thing. „How so?"

Mohinder swallowed. „I worked for them." he then admitted. „I still do."

„Is that so?" Sylar asked, inching even closer, a snarly smile on his lips. „So you are working for the people who did this to me."

„No." Mohinder shook his head and tried not to look at the gun in Sylar´s hand, which he had raised a little and obviously not quiet randomly. „I had nothing to do with this." he assured him.

„Don´t worry." Sylar said calmly, studying Mohinder´s face. „I know that. I can see it in your eyes." He held the gaze of the stirring man for another moment, before he lowered the gun again and at last gave Mohinder some more space to breath. If he hadn´t known better, Mohinder would have guessed that Sylar enjoyed it to scare him like that.

„But that you work for them is a good thing actually." the killer now stated. „That means you really know what you´re doing, what means … you can really help me. Not that I doubted that in the first place. But now I have proof. So." he spread his arms. „Do it. Help me. Save me."

„I need to prepare a remedy." Mohinder managed it to state without letting his voice tremble too much. „To do that, I need a sample of Claire Bennet´s blood. Unfortunately the only available sample of her blood is locked away at the Company. I would have to go there and get it."

Sylar looked at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed in his musing. „You wouldn´t lie to me, Mohinder, now would you?" he asked, bringing the gun closer to Mohinder´s face again. „Think about your answer very carefully. You´re not only responsible for your own life. Think about the little princess."

„You wouldn´t hurt her." Mohinder breathed.

Sylar just smiled. He demonstratively turned his head and looked over his shoulder, never leaving Mohinder´s gaze though. „Oh, Molly!" he called, almost chanted.

„No!" Mohinder cried. „Please, don´t."

„Then tell me, where is the heal-anything blood?" Sylar demanded to know, now without any kind of smile on his face.

It was pretty clear that the funny part was over. He didn´t quiet aim the gun at Mohinder, but if he wanted to shoot him, he didn´t need to aim. From that distance he would hardly miss him. Slowly Mohinder reached into his bag and took out the little black box he´d hidden in there, cursing in silence over the fact that he had no other choice but to give in to the killer´s demands. The vessel that contained the two syringes he´d prepared for Niki, weighted heavily in his hand. Sylar´s gaze showed obvious surprise when he saw the box.

„You had it here, all along?" he asked and a moment later he looked at Mohinder kind of disappointed. „You and I have trust issues, doctor." he said.

„Please." Mohinder begged, trying to appeal to the murderer´s better nature if there was one. „I was on the way to the airport … to bring this to Niki Sanders." he told him. „She dies if she doesn´t get this injection. She has a son who needs her."

There was a frown on the killer´s forehead. It almost seemed as if Mohinder´s words had truly gotten through to him on some level. Sylar lowered his gaze for a moment, seemingly thinking this whole thing over.

„Show it to me." he demanded and Mohinder opened the box, presenting its contents to the killer. Sylar nodded.

„I tell you something." he then said. „The way I see it, this is the first injection you ever made of this cure. You never used it before. Tell me if I´m wrong."

Mohinder shook his head and Sylar nodded at this.

„You scientists like to test your stuff before actually using it, don´t you?" he went on. „I offer myself as your lab rat. Test it on me and if it works … you can inject Niki with it without having to worry that you made a mistake."

Mohinder blinked in confusion. „You would let me go?" he asked.

„If it works …" Sylar repeated again and in this moment, the hard and demanding expression seemed to leave his eyes. „... you kept your part of the bargain." he finished the sentence. „You have my word, Mohinder. I never forget my friends."

The less threatening tone Sylar had used to say this, brought back some of Mohinder´s bravery. „We are no friends." he stated.

Sylar frowned. „We once were." he recalled.

„No." Mohinder objected. „You deceived me. You took on the name of a man you killed."

„Does it really matter what I called myself back then?" Sylar cried almost defensively.

„It does for me." Mohinder replied without hesitation.

For a moment there seemed to be something in the killer´s eyes. Something like surprise. Or maybe realisation. He actually seemed a little sad about what Mohinder had said. But this expression vanished as fast as it had come and another second later, there was nothing left of the disappointment in the killer´s eyes.

„I see." was all he said. „Well, I guess I shouldn´t have hoped for anything else." he aimed the gun at him again. „Whatever. You don´t need to be my friend. Just my doctor. Give me the remedy. And I will leave. Does that sound like a deal?"

Mohinder held the gaze of the murderer for another minute. „I barely have a choice, do I?" he commented.

„I guess not." Sylar agreed.

Mohinder scowled at him but took one of the two syringes out of the box. He wound the band around Sylar´s arm once again and prepared the shot. The whole time, Sylar watched him highly concentrated, never missing a single thing of what he was doing. At last Mohinder injected the needle into his arm. Slowly the blood vanished out of the syringe into Sylar´s veins.

„That´s it, just a simple injection?" Sylar asked honestly surprised when it was done.

Mohinder only looked at him but didn´t give a response. He was anxious to see it happen as well, so he fixed his eyes on the punctual wound at Sylar´s arm. The killer had turned quiet as well and watched with the same kind of tension. After another minute the wound was just gone as if it had never been there. Mohinder inhaled in awe, unable to restrain the excitement this first test of his remedy had created. When he met Sylar´s gaze, the killer smirked at him.

He immediately looked around for something and when he had spotted it, he reached out a hand. For a moment, he seemed to tense in his efforts to do whatever it was, he did there. But then Mohinder heard a sizzling sound and when he looked at Sylar´s hand again, he was holding a test tube, that had been standing in the shelf on the other side of the room.

„I´m back." Sylar breathed almost ecstatically. His glowing eyes turned and looked at the scientist. „Thank you, Mohinder." he said. „You have no idea how much that means."

„What are you gonna do?" was all Mohinder knew to ask.

Sylar stood up from his seat, regarding Mohinder with these still sparkling eyes. Mohinder skipped back a little, unsure what the killer would do.

„I gave you my word." Sylar said. „Your precious little doll has nothing to fear from me. As about Maya … well let´s say I leave it to fate if we two ever meet again." He held the scientist´s gaze for another moment, smiling his usual predatory smile at him. But then his features softened as if he´d decided that it was enough for today. „Go." he said gently. „Save your friend Niki. I won´t stop you."

„How do I know, you´re not lying?" Mohinder asked after a moment.

Sylar shrugged. „I guess you´ll have to trust me. I know, that´s not easy. But give it a shot."

With that he turned around to the door and was already on his way there. But after his first step he halted and looked back one more time. Mohinder tensed and prepared for everything. But all the killer would say was: „Thanks again. I won´t forget that."

Mohinder looked into those dark brown eyes of the killer before him and was totally creeped out. It had almost sounded earnest enough to believe that he meant it. But that was the exact same gaze he had seen back in Montana, when he had almost guessed that something was off about his friend Zane. It had just been a little too much. A little too fast, a little too enthusiastic, a little too intimidating. But he had pushed it aside, believing that this was just Zane´s personality and that it wasn´t his fault. He´d trusted him. Now he saw it again and he knew he hadn´t been that far off. It was really just his personality. Too bad that it was the personality of a cold blooded monster.

Sylar smiled at him, almost as if he knew what he was thinking. „Goodbye, Mohinder." he said. And with that he just turned around and left.

Mohinder stood there and watched the door fall into its lock and for at least a minute, he was unable to move. And then something touched his hand and made him jump. He looked down at his hand … and into the asking eyes of little Molly.

„Where is he?" she asked him, barely whispering. A few feet away, her hands clinging nervously around the edge of the lab table, Maya Herrera stood and looked at him with almost the same uncertainty in her eyes.

In the end Mohinder couldn´t do anything but squeeze Molly´s hand in a reassuring way.

„It´s all right, Molly." he said. „He´s gone. Everything is all right. I told you. It´ll be all right."

„Won´t he come back to kill us?" Molly whispered tensed.

Mohinder looked at her for a moment and then at the door again. „No." he said and was surprised how much he believed it himself. „I don´t think that he will."

* * *

><p><strong>Just my take on how this episode could have ended. Because I believe that Mohinder was wrong when he said that Sylar would have slaughtered them all. I actually think that he would have left in peace after he had what he wanted. He was already on his way out before Elle attacked, after all. Anyway. Leave a review if you liked what you just read.<strong>

**And thanks for reading. **


End file.
